


Wishing You A Haunting Night

by EchoSiriusRumme



Series: OTP Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Childhood Friends, College AU, Cuddling, Dad Steve, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Halloween PJs, Kid Steve, Kid Tony, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony, Past-Mpreg, Scary Book, Scary Movies, Spooktacular Halloween, Tony Loves Halloween, Trick or Treating, childhood crushes, dad tony, halloween decorations, mama tony, no powers au, otp challenge, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: 31 Days of Stony Halloween-y goodness, filled withtonsof fluff and spookier moments galore!  Chapter titles will be of the prompt for that day, and the list can be foundhere, if you wanted to know what's in store, or you want to complete it yourself!  Enjoy!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: OTP Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948570
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	1. Decorate

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first fill for this Spooktacular Halloween: OTP Challenge! Some will be short like this one, and others will be longer, and I'll update tags as needed with each new chapter. I haven't completed them all yet (by a long shot haha), but I'll try to keep up and even if I go over the "time limit", I'll be finishing all 31 days! In the meanwhile, I hope you enjoy them! ^-^

“What,” Steve said blankly, looking around the tiny apartment with wide eyes. Orange, black and white bombarded him from each corner, streamers criss-crossing everywhere and spider webs covering their furniture, with pumpkins of all shapes and sizes littered across the shelves and floor. Little skeletons and zombies were arranged in front of their TV, and peeking from behind their movies. Steve closed the door behind him, stepping in a few more steps and having to dodge ghosts hanging from the ceiling.

There were stickers on the windows, snarling monsters and moaning ghouls looking out onto the street. A quick peek into the kitchen revealed some more spider webs, and Steve shook his head with a laugh at the new bottles of Torani pumpkin spice syrup lined up on the counter. The smell of coffee and pumpkin spice was pretty strong, so Steve assumed that his boyfriend was currently in the apartment.

“Hello?” He called towards the only other room in their place, adding, “Are you sure we’ll remember that it’s Halloween this month?”

“Um, welcome home?” Tony called back from their bedroom, and Steve couldn’t help but smile as the man slowly came around the corner, holding a skull shaped mug.

Tony looked absolutely adorable in his black jeans and oversized orange sweater that had a jack-o-lantern face on the front. The matching orange eyeshadow plus black eyeliner made his already gorgeous eyes pop, and as Tony walked towards him, Steve noticed orange glitter sparkling in his curly hair.

Steve let Tony give him a sip of coffee, humming appreciatively at the sweet taste. He waited until Tony put his mug down before pulling him close. Steve brushed a kiss on his forehead, nose before finally covering those pouting lips with his own. Allowing himself to savor the soft, plush lips, Steve kept kissing Tony until the shorter man had to break away for a breath.

“The apartment looks great,” Steve whispered, unable to resist kissing Tony’s cheek.

“And I’m not even done, I found some amazing lights that I wanted to hang around the windows, and these adorable witch figurines that we can put with the witches and -” Steve groaned playfully, tucking his face into Tony’s neck while he chattered on about the rest of his plans.


	2. Halloween PJs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tony absolutely _loved_ Halloween and the season it was in, his boyfriend had always indulged but never really participated. But it seemed like he was slowly coming around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same college verse as the last chapter, just a few days later. ^-^

“That’s better,” Tony sighed, stepping out of the shower and _finally_ feeling the chill of the day leave him. He toweled himself off and padded into the bedroom to get his pajamas. Grinning, he slipped into the cozy fuzzy white pants that had Jack Skellington’s face plastered all over it. He pulled a simple black tank over his head, the apartment warm enough along with his pants and the black cat slippers he pulled from under the bed.

As he walked out of the bedroom, Tony heard the TV on from their living room and called out, “So what are we watch-” He froze just around the corner, taking in his boyfriend sitting on the couch. Or rather, the yellow felt dinosaur spikes peeking above the couch cushions.

Tony continued walking around the couch, and he had to clap a hand to his mouth to stifle his laugh. His big beefy boyfriend was decked head to toe in a green dinosaur onesie, complete with slippers that looked like dinosaur claws. Meeting Steve’s eyes, Tony managed to ask around his laughter, “Where did this come from?”

“I saw it at Target today, and I know how much you love Halloween, so...why not?” Steve said, opening his arms for Tony to join him. Tony snuggled into Steve’s side, before pursing his lips upwards and sighing happily when Steve kissed him, slow and easy.

They stayed there for a few minutes, just enjoying the contact, and Tony practically melted when Steve started rubbing his back. When they broke apart naturally, Tony looked back down and giggled again at the fact that Steve was wearing a _dinosaur onesie_. “You’re such a dork.”

Steve laughed, making Tony bounce slightly against his chest. “Says the one who actually _squealed_ when he saw-” Tony tried to cover his mouth, knowing what he was going to say, laughing uncontrollably a second later when his traitorous boyfriend started tickling him. “When he _saw_ ,” Steve said, pushing Tony down on the couch and kneeling closer to him to yell, “A plush of the sandworm from Beetlejuice! You _dork_!”

Tony just knew he was turning red from Steve’s attack, and he batted helplessly at Steve’s hands. “Please,” he gasped around laughs. “My stomach hurts, I need to breathe!” Thankfully Steve had mercy on him, and Tony took a few moments to catch his breath. He looked up at his grinning boyfriend, whose cheeks were tinged red and stretched wide in a joyful grin.

“So we’re both dorks, is what you’re saying?” Tony asked once he could.

Steve tilted his head. “I can live with that.” He leaned down further to brush kisses on Tony’s cheeks. “How about a movie now? Something spooky to match the season?”

Tony scoffed. “As if there were any other option.”


	3. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony may claim to love _everything_ about Halloween...but maybe he could do without the scary movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3/31 of Spooktacular Halloween: Movie. Direct continuation of chapter 2, same college verse. ^-^

Tony moved closer to Steve, fingers gripping tight to the arm that was curled around his waist. He felt a chill go up his spine despite the thick blanket covering their legs, but couldn’t tear his eyes away from the TV. Tony watched as the mother walked through the house, blindfolded and playing a hide-and-go-seek game with her daughter. She clapped a couple times, and when her daughter clapped back, the mom went towards the sound.

Tony tensed when the wardrobe behind the mom opened and she clapped for a third time. He tensed even further as pale hands appeared from behind the clothes inside, and he clung to Steve’s arm when the mom reached into it. He couldn’t help gasping when the daughter popped up behind her, jumping when he felt a soft hand rubbing his shoulder.

Tony looked towards Steve to see his boyfriend peering down at him, blue eyes amused. “You all right? Should we change the movie?”

Tony shook his head, “No, that’s OK.” The music swelled suddenly, and Tony found himself practically in Steve’s lap. He grinned sheepishly, curling into Steve’s warm arms. “Actually, make that a yes. If that’s all right?”

Steve paused the movie immediately, then leaned his head against Tony’s temple, brushing a kiss there a second later. “Of course sweetheart. Let’s put on Hocus Pocus, I know you love to sing along with Bette Midler.”

Tony pushed at Steve’s chest, feeling his ears heat up. “Like you don’t enjoy listening to me.”

“Oh I love it,” Steve said, pulling Tony closer to him to nuzzle into his neck, making Tony squeal and push at his face.

Tony managed to escape Steve’s clutches, standing up and pointing towards the kitchen. “I’m going to make us some popcorn, want anything else?”

“Yeah, bring the redvines please. I’ll set up the movie.”

By the time Tony came back with the bowl of popcorn and a package of redvines, Steve had the movie queued up and their couch cushions rearranged so that they could lie back but still eat comfortably. Tony readily cuddled back up under the blanket, placing the bowls in their laps and settling down for the classic, glad to have a loving boyfriend like Steve.


	4. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super fluffy fluff of deaged Stony going trick-or-treating with their loving Mamas, with a sprinkling of baby crushes. ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4/31 of Spooktacular Halloween: Candy. I loved writing this, it's super cute and I hope y'all enjoy it too! <3

“Come on Steve!” Tony called frantically, noticing the group of kids they’d been tagging along with walking towards the next house. “They’re leaving us!” After a moment he heard footsteps coming up faster behind him, then a hand grabbed his free one and he was relieved to see Steve beside him again.

“Sorry, I had to catch my breath,” Steve said, still panting slightly. Tony frowned in concern, since he knew Steve had asthma and was easily sick. But before he could say anything, the other boy was pulling him to catch up with the group.

A few steps behind them, Maria Carbonell and Sarah Rogers watched as their sons joyfully recited the traditional phrase, their little faces lighting up when they received more treats. “They’re going to completely knock out tonight,” Maria whispered to her friend, shaking her head in amusement as they raced away towards the next house.

“Oh yes, but I fear they have a few more hours in them. Particularly,” Sarah added, pointing at boys and laughing, “if they keep sneaking candy, the little boogers.”

Maria laughed as well, noticing her little witch and Sarah’s little vampire pop something in their mouths. When they noticed their mothers watching, they shrieked and ran the rest of the way to the following house. She smiled as they got even more candy, waving when Tony made sure to make eye contact with her before running off again. Her little bambino had opened up so much since meeting his now best friend, Steven Rogers, especially considering how sad and quiet he had been when they first left his father.

Tony still had anxiety attacks every now and then, and would either want more or less attention depending on the situation. Maria had worked hard, doing her research on how best to help her son, and was ready to either cuddle with her little Antonio until he stopped shaking, or give him the space he wanted to sort through things himself. He would usually end up going to her afterwards anyways, because he knew she loved and supported him, and that he wouldn’t have to suffer Howard’s treatment any longer.

The day he met Steve, Maria had never seen him more animated and excited after a school day. He had always enjoyed learning, and he made a few friends, but that day there was a glow around him that made Maria’s heart fill with warmth. Tony had talked her ear off as they made dinner that evening, telling her about this little blond boy named Steve who was “the bravest boy I ever met Mama!” While Maria had been distraught to find out Tony had been bullied, she was glad that apparently Tony had acquired a knight in shining armor.

After another couple weeks passed with more stories about Steve, in which the two boys were fast becoming great friends, Maria asked if Tony would like to invite Steve over. His brown eyes had gone wide, and he had hugged her, ecstatic to finally have a playdate. Steve had been such a darling, polite as can be, but she had seen a bit of his more mischievous side when they had gone to the playground, playing games with Tony and encouraging him to get dirty and not worry about it.

Three years later, along with many more playdates, day trips and sleepovers, the now third graders were nearly inseparable, and Maria was happy to say she had found a good friend in Sarah Rogers as well. There had been many late night chats when either Mama needed some advice or comforting, both being single parents. Both had left bad relationships, wanting better for themselves and their babies, and though it was rough at the start, neither regretted that decision.

Maria was brought back to the present as Tony and Steve approached them, her son trying to hide a large yawn. “Did you two get a lot of candy?” She asked, smiling at their enthusiastic nods. “Ready to go home, or do you want to go another block?”

“Can we go home?” Steve asked, walking forward to hug his mom, stifling his own yawn into her stomach. A second later, he seemed much more alert, and popped his head up to ask, “But Tony can still come over for a sleepover, right Ma?”

Sarah smiled down at him, running her fingers through his gelled back hair and loosening it up a bit. “Yes of course, darling. Maria has his stuff in the car, so we can go straight home.”

With that, Steve and Tony seemed to be re-energized. Steve released his mom to grab Tony’s hand, and the two of them started skipping back where they came from. Maria laughed softly. “I don’t envy you having to get them into bed tonight.”

“Once I get them into pajamas and put a movie on, it’ll be smooth sailing into dreamland. Especially if I make my spiced honey milk. Warm milk before bed hasn’t failed me yet,” Sarah responded with a wink.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Tony turned his pumpkin bucket upside-down on the rug, eyes gleaming at the candy that piled up. He looked up at the soft laughter that followed, shooting a gap-toothed smile at Mama Rogers when he saw the camera she was holding. A click and a flash, and then he was right back to sorting his candy.

“Wow, you got a lot!” Steve said, peeking over as he poured his own collection of candy onto the rug too. There were a few moments of silence, broken only by the clicking of Mama Rogers’ camera and the crinkling of candy wrappers being moved around. “Hey Tony, do you want my 3 Musketeers bars? I don’t really like the texture,” Steve said, crinkling his nose and smiling when the action made Tony giggle.

“Yeah, I like those! Here, you can have my Reese’s Pieces, I don’t like peanut butter candy,” Tony said, gathering the candies and placing them beside Steve’s pile. As Steve did the same, Tony found his gaze traveling from the candy to his friend’s face. A warm feeling went through him, one that was slowly becoming more familiar whenever he saw his friend. He knew he liked to spend time with Steve, and that he always had fun with him. But recently, he’d started thinking about how cute Steve was too, how nice his smile was and the warm and fuzzy feeling Tony got when Steve smiled at him specifically. It was a new feeling and kind of scary, but Tony also got the feeling sometimes that Steve felt the same way.

The camera flashing in his peripheral brought him back to the moment, and Tony felt his cheeks warm up when he looked to see Mama Rogers smiling at them from the couch. It grew when she caught his eye, but he gave a sigh of relief when she only said, “All right boys, time to clean up and get into your pajamas.” She stood up from the couch, kneeling down to brush a kiss first on top of Steve’s head and then Tony’s.

“Steve darling, you can use my shower to wash up,” Sarah said, smiling when Steve bounced to his feet and ran down to her room, always excited to use the ‘grown-up’ shower. “And Tony, you can use the hallway bathroom, all right honey? Do you remember where the towels are?” She asked, but she needn’t have worried. Her son was already coming back, a red towel in hand for his friend, and she fought back a smile at how both boys blushed around their ‘thank yous’ and ‘welcomes’.

When they scurried off to their respective bathrooms, Sarah went to prepare their milk. They had already been flagging while sorting and trading their candies, but this drink was guaranteed to warm up their little tummies and send them off to sleep. She placed their little mugs on the coffee table, and settled down on the armchair with a book.

Steve came into the living room first, asking, “Can we watch some cartoons, Ma?” He grinned when she nodded, running over to place a kiss on her cheek before leaping onto the couch. He had just stopped on some Looney Tunes when Tony came padding out, hair all messy from being towel dried and Steve couldn’t help but think, _‘He’s so cute.’_

Steve felt himself blush, but quickly grabbed his mug to try and hide the reaction. Tony sat beside him and took his own mug, giggling when they clinked their mugs together before sipping at it. Steve was relieved to see Tony get distracted by the cartoons, that he hadn’t seen Steve blush. He had already had a talk with his Ma, after realizing that he had a crush on Tony and wondering how to go forward. She’d smiled in that way that meant she had a secret, but she had also advised that he just continue being himself and treating Tony right, and that things would work out by themselves.

With the way Tony was resting his head on Steve’s shoulder, giggling at the cartoons, Steve had to admit that his Ma really did know best.


	5. Scary Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may not have been the smartest idea to read something scary when he was home alone, but then again it wasn't every day that his apartment was being broken into either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the same college AU as the first three chapters! ^-^
> 
> Again, sorry for the delay y'all. I hope these next couple chapters I'm posting today make up for it. ^-^ In other news, I passed the training/class for the UPS job I'm trying for, and now I've got to make it through the 30 day progression and I'll be officially in! :) I'll try my best to update this and my other two series at least somewhat consistently, but I promise they won't just be left unfinished! And with that, enjoy! <3

_Yes, that’s where it was, whatever it was. In there. In the bathroom. His double walked forward, as if to escape the glass. It put its hand out, pressed it against his own. Then it fell away at an angle as the bathroom door swung open. He looked in._

Tony unconsciously held his breath, completely transfixed by the book, and he burrowed further into his blankets. His eyes swept across the page, but something niggled at the back of his mind and he lifted his head to try and figure it out. There - a soft scratching noise came from somewhere in the hallway, but before Tony could decide whether he wanted to get up or not, it stopped. Shrugging, Tony went back to the book.

_Danny stepped into the bathroom and walked toward the tub dreamily, as if propelled from outside himself, as if the whole thing were one of the dreams Tony had brought him, that he would perhaps see something nice when he pulled the shower curtain back, something Daddy had forgotten or Mommy had lost, something that would make them both happy —_

_So he pulled the shower curtain back._

_The woman in the tub had been dead for a long time._

Tony jumped when the doorknob rattled suddenly, his heart instantly going a mile a minute. He looked towards the front door from where he lay on the couch, blood chilling when he heard the scratching and gasping when he saw the doorknob actually move. _‘Someone was trying to get in!’_

Tony scrambled off the couch, nearly faceplanting when his legs got tangled in the blankets. He did land on his knees rather painfully, and he froze, afraid that the stranger would have heard the thump. When the knob rattled again, Tony quickly kicked away the blanket and got to his feet. He walked over to the door, picking up one of their decorative paperweights along the way, and quietly grabbed the doorknob.

Tony looked through the peephole, but only saw the top of someone’s head, crouched in front of the knob. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and yanked it open, causing the person outside to topple backwards, exposing his face.

“Steve!” Tony practically shrieked, becoming lightheaded from the wave of relief that swept over him. He leaned against the doorway to catch himself. “You scared the shit out of me, I thought we were being robbed!”

Steve at least had the decency to look ashamed, rubbing his neck as he said, “I forgot my keys, and I was trying to jimmy the lock. I thought you were asleep, I didn’t want to wake you.” He stood up and stepped forward, exhaling when Tony didn’t push him away and actually melted into his embrace. He frowned when he registered how much his boyfriend was trembling. “Baby, you’re shaking. Did something else happen?”

Now it was Tony’s turn to look sheepish, using his hold on Steve to walk them into the house. He released Steve to turn back and close the door, locking it firmly. “I was reading a scary book, and apparently without my warm, blond teddy bear beside me, I got a little worked up,” Tony admitted, unable to meet Steve’s eyes.

Then Tony smacked Steve lightly on his shoulder, saying, “But you didn’t help when you didn’t just ring the doorbell to be let in!”

“You’ve had a week of late nights, I didn’t want to disturb you if you were already in bed!” At Tony’s unimpressed pout, Steve chuckled. “But I promise not to do it again?”

Tony pretended to think it over, before sighing at Steve’s puppy eyes. “I think I’m going to need more than a promise for scaring me so much,” Tony said, giggling when Steve swept him up in his arms, kissing him as he walked towards the bedroom.


	6. Front Porch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was nothing more that Tony loved than being surrounded by his caring Alpha and their darling child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for some mega fluff y'all, I didn't set out with this idea in mind for this prompt but I'm so so happy with how it turned out! XD

Tony pushed against the deck softly, setting the porch swing to rock lightly once more. Their deck was faintly lit, small LED lights strung around the awning flickering in a pattern, rather than the bright porch light that would cut through the dark. He took a deep breath, taking in the crisp night air, enjoying the sound of frogs croaking all around them. A train sounded its horn nearby, and Tony carefully placed a palm over his husband’s exposed ear.

Tony looked down at his lap where Steve rested his head, sighing in relief when he didn’t wake up from the sudden noise. A slight breeze rustled the blond hair, and Tony tucked Steve’s blanket up further around those big shoulders before he could get chilled. Tony was sitting on his own blanket, the top draped over his shoulders and the bottom half tucked around his legs. He slowly combed his fingers through his Alpha’s hair, taking in the long lashes that he’d counted numerous times before, and the soft pink lips that he loved to kiss.

A soft pit-pattering sound reached Tony’s ears, and he looked up to see that it had started sprinkling. A smile crossed his face and he took another deep breath, loving the way it smelled when it rained. He rested his head against the backrest, closing his eyes and relaxing with the ambience and the soft rocking of the swing.

Probably ten more minutes passed before Tony heard the screen door creak open, and he smiled knowingly. Opening his eyes, Tony looked over to see a pair of familiar blue eyes peering out at him. Tilting his head, their little girl Margaret squealed happily, covering her mouth to stifle more giggles when Tony raised a finger to his lips. She closed the door softly, then scurried over to sit beside Tony, who quickly placed the blanket around her too.

Mae cuddled up next to him, pushing her way under his arm until she could rest her head against his chest. Tony snuggled her close, kissing the top of her head and scenting happy Omega pup at the action. “Is Daddy sleeping, Mama?” She whispered loudly in that way that children do.

“Yes darling,” Tony said softly, keeping one hand in Steve’s hair and bringing the other up to brush a few strands of the same blond hair out of his daughter’s face. “He had a busy day at work, and we enjoy the fresh air when it’s not too cold.”

Tony huffed out a laugh when Mae leaned over to peer at her Daddy’s face, one small hand pushing against Steve’s shoulder to keep herself balanced. He was sure that a sappy smile crossed his face when she leaned down further to lay the softest kiss to his cheek. Tony heard Steve inhale more deeply, and peeked down to see his eyes flutter open.

Apparently Margaret hadn’t noticed, as she dropped back down to sit beside Tony. She pulled the blanket tighter around herself, and Tony smiled at her content humming. A quick peek back down revealed Steve’s eyes were closed again, so Tony gently rubbed Steve’s back as the rain continued to fall.

More frogs had emerged with the rain, adding their voices to the night. As he set them rocking slowly again, Tony looked up and took in the moon and stars peeking from behind the rainclouds. The trees around their house rustled with a soft breeze, and Tony took another deep breath, feeling the day’s worries fall away. Underneath his hand, Steve’s back rose, the Alpha also inhaling deeply, finding peace in the nighttime.

“This is boring.” Tony bit back a grin, feeling Steve smile against his thigh as their daughter continued, “Can I have some chocolate milk?”

Tony felt Steve tense a second before he was moving onto his back, reaching up to grab Mae under her arms and pull her down lay on his chest. High giggles filled the air as Steve tickled her. “You want some chocolate milk? Huh?” Steve said, crying out playfully, “I wanted a nap!”

Tony watched gleefully as a glimmer of mischief went through Mae’s eyes, and she choked out around giggles, “Naps are _boring_!” A fresh peal of laughter came out of her as Steve gasped in mock-offense, and renewed his tickle attack. “Ah Daddy no! Please!” When he didn’t let up, she turned those blue blue eyes to Tony, saying, “Mama help!”

Steve growled playfully at him, but Tony ignored him and poked at his ribs, knowing they were sensitive and smiling when the big Alpha twitched away. He didn’t stop tickling their daughter though, so Tony went in for the kill. Digging his hands into the divots between Steve’s neck and collarbone, Tony couldn’t help giggling along as Steve burst into laughter.

Steve let go of Mae as expected, who quickly wriggled away, but then Tony saw where those hands were headed instead. He was only able to yell, “Don’t you _d_ -” before shrieking with laughter as Steve dug his own fingers into Tony’s stomach and sides. He could see Mae trying to defend him, pushing at Steve’s chest, and he realized belatedly how much noise they were making.

“Steve, _Steve_ , I give in!” Finally his husband stopped, cheeks red around a blinding smile, and Tony was sure his own face was red from laughing so much. “Let’s try not to wake up the _whole_ neighborhood honey.”

Steve lifted his head to scan the houses around them, laying back down on Tony’s lap when he saw the coast was clear. “Shall we get the munchkin her chocolate milk and then back in bed? We can crash on the couch afterwards, put on a movie?”

“Sounds perfect,” Tony said, leaning down at the same time Steve lifted himself up again to meet his lips in a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
